


Let Me Take Care of You

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Praise Kink, bathing together, copious amounts of sweetness, just a bit, sorta - Freeform, this is just sweet horniness for Shiro's b-day okie?, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Sometimes Shiro just needs to unwind.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> My mind went nuts and I had to settle on ABO for Shiro's birthday oneshot cause there's never enough ABO and there's surely not enough Omega Shiro so have this wee thing. I poured as much overly poetic rhetoric as I could into it :3

Even with the war over, major archenemies defeated and the universe as a whole far more peaceful, it's still a stressful job being an Admiral, let alone the Captain of the Atlas. Paperwork would easily take the blame for the majority of his frustrations, managing his crew aboard the Atlas is a close second, his heats a third, skirmishes and the anxiety of no longer having the lions to fight with...the list goes on and on.  
  
In summary, Shiro was _tired_. Not just physically, but mentally. Sometimes you just need a break, no matter how much you enjoy your job.  
  
Maybe he'll take Keith up on that teasing offer to just go out into the universe and be their own people for a while. No attachments and no obligations but to themselves. It sounds more inviting the more he thinks about it.  
  
He's sure his husband can tell, when he gets back to his quarters, that he's just _burnt out._  
  
Keith looks him up and down and Shiro can hear the little tut he gives from where he's toeing his boots off at the door. Shiro ducks his head as he starts to unbutton his uniform, and he stills when Keith sidles up to him, fingers taking over the task, slow, methodical.  
  
"You worked late again." Keith murmurs, "You know that's what your lieutenants are for, right? To pawn your workload on them?" his lip quirks up just as he casts a soft gaze up at Shiro, who hums with a weary smile of his own.  
  
"You know me, I get carried away." Shiro says, exhaled in a low, hoarse breath. "Besides, that's rude."  
  
Keith tuts again, and then Shiro can't help the little keen that escapes him when Keith buries his nose in his neck and nibbles gently at his bondmark. Purring. It's a Galra thing, apparently, to purr. It makes sense, catlike as they are. It's always been soothing to Shiro, and he sags against Keith's sure hold gratefully. He smells like warmth and comfort and caramel, a musky tinge of alpha buried beneath it all. It's liable to drag Shiro into sleep right then and there.  
  
"Want to take a bath, puppy?" Keith asks, punctuating his words with a tongue laved luxuriously over his gland and dragging a soft noise of contentment from Shiro along with a burst of sweet scent.  
  
"Sure." he breathes, and Keith pulls back to lead him by the hand, amethyst eyes shadowed with what he could probably construe as desire, but they're almost too soft for that. _Loving_.  
  
Keith bats Shiro's hands away from his own clothing when he's done turning the knobs to start filling the tub, taking over in undressing Shiro. He pulls Shiro's shirt over his head and they both chuckle at the way it gets stuck on his face on its way to meet the tile. Keith smooths a hand over his face, thumb tapping his nose where it's red from being caught on the shirt. Shiro leans in to kiss at his lips, once, then down his jaw before he nuzzles into his neck and takes his turn to bury himself in his husband's scent. After that it's borderline sensual, the way Keith tucks his thumbs into the girdle of his pants and pulls them down the length of his legs, kneeling slowly, keeping eye contact. Shiro can't tell if Keith wants him to be aroused or not, so he settles for a nervous chuff of a laugh and Keith smiles at it.  
  
Shiro's breath hitches when Keith presses a kiss to the crest of his hipbone, nuzzling softly and closing his eyes while a hand on his ass clutches Shiro close to him. Shiro buries his hand in Keith's hair, mussing his braid and making him smile as he turns his face just enough to look up at him again. He bites his lip when Keith kneads at the handful of muscle he's got, slow as everything else he does. Keith stands and kisses him again, makes Shiro chase after soft lips when he pulls away to tug his own shirt over his head, shuck his pants.  
  
He almost thinks it's going somewhere and they wasted time filling the tub. He's wrong, though, as Keith seems intent to follow through.  
  
Shiro follows when Keith grabs his hand, leading him to the tub and directing that he step in. It's just on the line of being too hot, and it makes his muscles quiver in relief as he sits down, the warm coil of need that had begun to simmer in his belly quietened for now.    
  
"There you go." Keith murmurs as he settles himself behind Shiro, legs wrapped around him to rest in his lap and pressed all flush against Shiro's back. "You really need to unwind, babe. I haven't felt you relax like this for a while."  
  
And it's true, tension follows him everywhere nowadays, including when he's off-duty.  
  
"Yeah." is all he says in reply, so faint he wonders if Keith heard him. Keith just leans back against the gentle slope of the tub and Shiro enjoys being a ragdoll in his lap for a while. He sighs and breaks out in chills despite the hot water when Keith scratches at his scalp. He exhales shakily and turns his head so that Keith can scratch at his nape where it makes him shiver, and he hums when Keith traces a finger over the bondmark on his gland.  
  
Keith rubs a circle there and Shiro inhales sharply, shuffling and noticing Keith's cock is pressed hard and wanting against the small of his back.  
  
"Y'like that." Keith says, and Shiro blinks his eyes open from where he had barely realized they'd fallen shut. It's not a question, it's a fact, and he can hear the smugness in Keith's voice.  
  
Shiro can't think of anything else to do but reach back and tangle his fingers in Keith's hair, tugging without really knowing what he's asking for. " _Keith_."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The ache of want has crept up on him so gradually he is only just feeling it. That slow pulsing and the dire need to be filled, to be pushed down into their sheets and have Keith biting at his neck. He voices as much without words, but by squirming and giving a low moan when Keith's free hand slides down his chest to pinch and brush teasingly over a nipple.  
  
"Want me to take care of you, puppy?"  
  
Shiro smiles and tilts his head back, accepting the tender kiss on the crest of his forehead with a hum. " _Please_." he murmurs.  
  
Keith slides his hand down lower and Shiro bites his lip when he grasps his cock and strokes slowly, coaxing him to full hardness and then he just continues his leisurely pace.  
  
Shiro whines, muffles a moan and wriggles atop him, hand tightening in his hair as he waits for Keith to make this go further, to do something other than string him along where the tension in his gut can't go anywhere and he's gasping for air.  
  
"Keith. _Keith._ "  
  
"What do you need?" Keith asks, low and husky in his ear, sharp canines grazing the shell and eliciting a shudder alongside a particularly delectable twist on his upward stroke. It's dulled by the cooling water, but Shiro bucks into his hand regardless.  
  
"You know... _exactly_ what I need." Shiro challenges, huffing and fingers scrambling enough that he tugs at his hair and gets a hiss out of Keith.  
  
"Mmm." Keith exhales, turning Shiro's head so he can kiss at the very edge of what he can reach of Shiro's lips. "I _do_." he smirks, and Shiro's insides swoop, his body hollow and needing to be filled. He needs Keith _so badly_.  
  
"Please."  
  
Keith inhales sharply, and then his canines show with his grin, "Heat due soon, puppy?"  
  
Shiro sighs and turns his head, red-faced and nodding. "I think so."  
  
" _Excellent_." Keith growls, and Shiro gasps when he hoists himself up, Shiro follows because - quite frankly - he's plastered to Keith's chest by a strong forearm. There's a cascade of water and Keith steadies Shiro on his feet before he reaches for the towels. Shiro chuckles when he turns and Keith is immediately rubbing a towel over his head, drying his hair at least partially before he ushers for Shiro to step out with him.  
  
Keith towels him down and Shiro plants his hand on the wall for support when he presses a suckling kiss to the head of his cock, tongue digging teasingly into the slit. Keith licks his lips as he comes up and Shiro pulls him into a kiss that's desperation, tongue, and needy whines all wrapped up into stumbling back until his tailbone hits the counter. Keith murmurs an apology and Shiro chuckles as he grabs tight onto his thighs and hoists him up to carry him back into the bedroom.  
  
Keith's build belies surprising strength, and Shiro not-so-secretly enjoys being manhandled by his husband.  
  
He bounces when he hits the mattress, and Keith laughs as he takes his place between powerful thighs, thumbs rubbing circles as he kisses at one knee and then the other as he pushes them further apart. Shiro huffs and flushes despite the fact that this is nothing new for them. Keith likes to look, and Shiro likes being observed, doesn't mean it's not still a bit embarrassing. Keith leans forward to kiss where his sternum has gone red as his cheeks, smirk returned and a fingertip prodding where he's slick and wanting.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Keith says, and Shiro's breath quickens when he pushes that finger in, no resistance. He wants it _that_ bad. "So _good_ for me, puppy. Look at you."  
  
Shiro whines and tosses his head back against the sheets. Keith knows he likes it when he's praised, it's always been something he craved, whether in his daily life or his bedroom.  
  
"Look at you." Keith repeats, and Shiro clutches at the bedding when Keith slides his second finger inside and spreads him. "Feels like you're ready for me already."  
  
Shiro nods, hips undulating at the thought. "Yeah. Yeah _I am_. Please, Keith-"  
  
Keith silences him with a kiss, crooking his fingers and coaxing a moan from Shiro. One he licks up and swallows with and answering groan, delighted in how easy it is to make Shiro fall apart. He hasn't even started yet.  
  
Shiro jolts and bucks and Keith has to press a hand down on his hips when he gives that first experimental press of his cock against his ass. "Calm down, puppy."  
  
"Please, _please_..." Shiro whimpers just as Keith breaches him, jaw falling open and his back arching. The stretch is delectable, like scratching an itch you didn't know you had. Keith doesn't draw it out, he slides in in one smooth motion until he's hilted and Shiro feels his knot presses up against him. He wants it inside.  
  
" _Oh_...Shiro, you're gonna start your heat _soon_ , huh?" Keith rasps, and Shiro just moans as he gives a shallow thrust, then another, another... "I can smell it. Maybe even tomorrow." Keith continues, breathless, "Wouldn't _that_ be ironic?"  
  
Shiro doesn't know why it would be, and he just reaches down to clutch at Keith's ass, pull him into him and to grind his hips up against where he's seated inside him. "Keith. _Fuck me_." he demands, though it's said in a wanton keen.  
  
Keith doesn't seem to mind. He settles himself firmly, steadily, on his knees and pulls Shiro closer. Then he begins a startling and powerful rhythm that makes a broken shout curl past Shiro's lips, followed by a litany of curses and pleas. Keith doesn't give him any respite, but Shiro likes it, he likes how overwhelming it is, likes how Keith growls and buries his face in Shiro's neck. He likes how he holds him so close it's almost like they're one person, how he grinds in _so_ _deep_ and makes Shiro _vocal_. He wasn't usually vocal, back in the day. But for Keith...for _Keith_ he is.  
  
" _So_ good for me." Keith still murmurs praises and adoration into his skin, lapping up beads of sweat and nipping at the edges of his gland where it's swollen with arousal. "I love you. Shiro... _god Shiro._ You're perfect, babe. Oh... _fu-uck_." Keith moans, and Shiro entangles their fingers together, lets Keith pin that hand to the mattress while his prosthetic clutches tightly to a globe of Keith's ass and pulls him into each thrust.  
  
"Keith, Keith... _nnn!"_ Shiro can't say much else, his gasps ragged and throaty, eyes screwed shut so he can zero in on this. On Keith and his muted whimpers, the obscene sound of Keith's hips slapping into his, on the building pressure in his gut. " _Keith_."  
  
"Fuck, puppy....oh _fuck_ you're..." Keith can't seem to articulate anymore, so he just kisses Shiro. Sloppy, desperate like their lives depend upon it. His thrusts get shallow and quick, but _harder_ , and Shiro's every breath is tinged on a low moan as Keith grows frantic. "Come on, puppy." Keith whines, "Come for me. You're so good, _come on_."

And Shiro clenches around him in a strangled gasp, spurting ropes of cum between them while Keith rocks in deep, edging his knot into Shiro.  
  
Shiro goes tense as Keith swells and pulses thick and hot inside him, it almost hurts, in a good way. He whimpers and presses a hand to his messy stomach, and Keith bites gently at his bondmark, not nearly enough to break the skin again, but to vividly remind him of its presence.  
  
Not that he _needs_ reminders.  
  
He does the same regardless, kisses and nips at the dark scar on Keith's neck. He also licks at the gland just for a delectable taste of Keith, of caramel and his warmth.  
  
"I love you." Keith whispers, and Shiro pants when he rocks his hips, stimulating and overwhelming when he's knotted like this. And Keith's still coming, pulsing inside him, it's so much more when he knots him and Shiro loves it.  
  
"I love you too." Shiro sighs, and Keith collapses atop him, kissing at his jaw. 

This part is his favorite. Just feeling Keith inside him, on top of him, hugging him close and soaking up the deep intimacy of the next twenty minutes. He strokes his hands down Keith's back and smiles as he closes his eyes, heaving a contented sigh and feeling Keith kiss at his neck.   
  
"Happy birthday, Shiro."  
  
Shiro blinks at the sudden words, and he has to take a moment to realize what was said before he can respond.  
  
" _Oh_."  
  
Keith snickers against his skin, "Am I too early?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you forget?"  
  
" _No_." Shiro laughs, "Just wasn't expecting it...didn't think you'd remember. _Mmn_ , Keith."  
  
Keith presses a hand to his belly where it's ever so slightly distended and pushes down, makes Shiro feel it _more_. He's done now, but Shiro's still full and he will be for a while. While they wait for his knot to go down.  
  
"Of course I remember." Keith says, "I _love_ you."  
  
Shiro strokes sweaty bangs away from Keith's forehead, "That's cheesy." he says, though his tone belies that he's utterly touched.  
  
"So beautiful." Keith murmurs, turning his head into Shiro's metal palm.  
  
Shiro flushes, humming, "You should see yourself." he says, and Keith smiles against him.  
  
"We can both be beautiful." Keith says, "But... _you're_ the birthday boy." he sits up just enough to prop himself on his elbows, "So you get to be _more_ _beautiful_ for your birthday."  
  
Shiro chuckles, " _Keith_ -"  
  
"Sorry, there's no disputing it, puppy." Keith presses a finger to Shiro's lips, and Shiro kisses it (despite the fact it's probably the one Keith used to open him up). "I love you so much."  
  
Shiro hums and smiles, and then he groans and turns his head, "You're right." he says.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My heat...ugh...think it's starting. Weird thoughts...breeding...y'know how it is."  
  
"Oh?" Keith wonders.  
  
Shiro scoffs, "Keith..."  
  
"Would you like that?" Keith turns his head back, "Like it if I bred you?"  
  
Shiro blushes and Keith grunts at the way he clenches around his knot. He's sure his cock is twitching with renewed interest against both their bellies.  
  
"Mm. You _would_." Keith murmurs, and Shiro accepts his kiss, trying to ignore the creeping rush of warmth down his spine, the muted throb in his loins and the dizziness that comes with it. The prelude to a bout of madness that Keith will have to chase away. So much for relaxing on his birthday...  
  
"Maybe. But not yet." Shiro sighs, and then he smiles, warm and telling, "We still have a universe to explore first."  
  
Keith blinks and then his eyes go soft and big, shimmering with emotion. _"Yeah?"_  
  
Shiro grins, "Yeah, just you and me."  
  
" _Shiro_."  
  
Shiro accepts the next searing kiss with delight and a chuckle.  
  
"That sounds perfect." Keith says, licking Shiro's lips and smirking at the whining moan he receives, "But, first thing's first...I told you I'd take care you you, didn't I?"  
  
Shiro smiles as Keith dives right back in for his lips, ready to start this salacious cycle all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ go explore the universe together you gorgeous beans, it's what you deserve  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 


End file.
